


Welcome Home

by Narru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narru/pseuds/Narru
Summary: Yachi stayed up late and forgot Kuroo was going home.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Welcome Home

Yachi was out of it.

Six hours ago, she was excited to start on the new design for her continuous art project,  _Golden Crow_ **.** Swiftly finishing her dinner in a few minutes and leaving the dishes for until tomorrow, Yachi grabs her bag as she heads to her work area, she can’t stop the giddy feeling. She needs to work on it now, savor the excitement and let out the creative juices flowing in her mind right now. Or else she’ll regret it.

She didn’t want to go to sleep.

And she’s fine with it. She’s a great contender on  _ No Sleep for 48 hours _ once, she can do it again.

Just had to squeeze more and put everything on the board or her sticky notes, so in case she forgot, she’s will remember. The enthusiasm didn’t leave, she can go on, and her mind is still active. Not active as the time she sat but the cogs are working properly, she just needs to open her eyes wide and don’t let it close. _ Easy peasy _ .

After a couple of struggles, an idea popped into her mind, she needs a bath. She bit her lower lip, fiddling on the pen. She feared the warm bath might make her drowsy so she decided to have a cold one and as much as she’s aware it’s not a good habit to take a cold shower at one in the morning, one cold shower wouldn’t hurt, right? 

Stepping out of her work area, she grabbed some comfortable clothes and headed straight to her bathroom. She was out of it refreshed and awake after half an hour.

_ Okay, time to work. _

The cold shower recharged Yachi for four more hours and honestly, she actually expected more, her eyes darting to the time on her screen.

_ One more hour. And then I’m good. _

“I’m good.”

She affirmed, nodding to herself alone as she continued. 

One hour passed and it felt like Yachi wanted to break her own promise to herself. 

After successfully saving the updated version of her work, Yachi stretches as she waits for her computer to shut down. Making there was no light appearing, she stood to pull out the plug and jump to bed. Her eyes closing the moment she lied on the mattress, completely unaware of the vibrating phone on her desk.

* * *

Kuroo stared at his phone when the stoplight turned red, his brows scrunched when it showed no notification. Confused as to why his girlfriend wasn’t returning any of his messages or calls and worried what might have happened. He’s almost at her flat, tapping at the steering wheel a little more aggressive when the stoplight didn’t change.

He just got back from participating at a joint volleyball practice overseas and after two months staying at an unfamiliar place, he missed home more than he admitted.

He parked his way to their garage, grabbing his bag and phone as he closed the car door, a bit surprised by how he slammed it.

“ _ Oya _ .”

Kuroo stared, eyes down at her sleeping girlfriend. She was in deep sleep having no signs of waking up even as he shuffled in her room then afterwards sitting on the mattress. Some of her locks covered her face, he had to tuck them in her ear and Yachi whines. Her nose slightly wrinkled at his action.

He quietly moved closer and observed her sleeping form. He was becoming aware Yachi must’ve been fully working on something, nonetheless, a little response in his midnight texts wouldn’t hurt.

“Just what time did you sleep?” He muttered to himself, kissing her forehead before he stood and turned to her tables, gradually picking up a book and sitting. He silently reads, hoping a little she wakes up on her own and notices his presence.

Well she did, after an hour though.

“Good morning, _beautiful_.” His chin resting on his palm. 

“Tetsurou?”

He observed her move and his brow furrowed upon noticing what she was wearing.

“Oya, oya.”

_ Is that shrimp’s kiddie shirt?  _

He stopped himself, maybe later, instead he asked, “Did you sleep well?”

Yachi pushed herself to sit, eyes completely awake, “You’re home.” Her small words reached his ear and he grinned, “Yeah. Where’s my welcome home kiss?”

Her thin fingers covered her mouth, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. Before she could get any redder, her eyes wandered and ended up on the clock hanging on the wall. 

She was supposed to welcome him with a good homemade lunch considering how he often tells her he missed it day by day. But now she ruined it, she completely broke her promise to him and now she’s scared. What if he was mad at her? What if he doesn’t want her around anymore? 

She turned to him, “I’m sorry.” Oh God, she almost sobbed. 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” He must’ve noticed the change in her tone, he patted his lap as he looked at her, “Come here.”

Shuffling through her blankets, she moved, hesitant to sit as she stopped between his knees. “I’m sorry.”

Kuroo held her by the waist, looking straight at her with a soft smile, “Hey, it’s fine.”

“You’re not mad?”

He chuckled, “No, no. Why?" His eyes on her, and she looks worried, real deep worried. "Fine, maybe a bit disappointed I didn’t get a welcome home kiss, but it’s all okay.” Yachi lights up a bit then blushed at his words, she hesitated for a while but leaned towards him, giving a small peck on his lips. “Welcome home.”

Kuroo grins as his hand moves to cup her face, “I’m home.” He kisses her fully, different from the shy peck she just gave and Yachi shut her eyes for a second. 

“Hitoka.” And he continues to kiss her.

She moaned, “Y-yes”

He eyes her, “Whose shirt is this?” Clearly, he doesn’t remember wearing a fancy cartoon character shirt. 

“Ah! It’s, it’s actually Shoyo and I-

“Hm?”

“I mean, it’s like a friendship shirt! He also has one!”

Her boyfriend leans on the chair and stare at him, “You have a couple shirt with  _ chibi _ ?”

“It’s not a couple’s shirt, even Natsu has one!”

Kuroo tugs on the hem of her shirt, “It’s too big for you though.” 

“It’s the only size they have, and it’s comfortable to sleep in.”

His fingers gently touched her skin underneath, giving her side a light squeeze, “I still don’t like it.” He said, smiling though. 

“Oh. Oh b-but it’s a gift. I mean, I can’t just throw it away—

Kuroo knew he shouldn’t act this way, as unpleasant it may be, the shrimp’s is his girlfriend’s best friend. It’s not like he has any right to get all jealous over a shirt. 

“I’m just kidding.” He smiles, “Breakfast?” 

Yachi stares at him, hesitant. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes that's it


End file.
